


结

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 只有呼吸和体温，渐渐搅在一起，像海底烂掉的淤泥，沼泽的湿气……一点一滴的烫，一分一寸的烧。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship, 野狼
Kudos: 5





	结

**Author's Note:**

> 伪兄弟年下  
> 学生柴x医生哈  
> dirty talk含有，黑柴描写含有。  
> 给自己的生贺，本质是一篇肉文，没啥好说的。

00  
一夜缠绵低烧，刘昊然从迷糊中醒来，浑身冷汗，湿黏的发丝粘在脸上，厚重的窗帘遮住城市彻夜不灭的光。22层，足以将他与世界隔离。  
什么都听不见，黑暗寂静无声。他勉强撑起眼皮，却好像自己没有睁眼。

已是凌晨，很快，公路对面的工程就要开始，他开始分不清事实和想象，机器的声音似乎在脑中响起，混了砂砾的水泥不容抗拒地注入，脑浆被绞成了一团烂肉，像岩浆一样无声地沸腾，在头骨的掩盖下流动摇晃。

喉咙里烧着一团熊熊烈火。半梦半醒之间，他拿起近在枕边的手机，眯着眼睛看向亮得刺眼的屏幕，汗湿的指尖定在一个名字上面，留下颤抖的痕迹。

在体温蒸腾起的热气将触屏模糊之前，他轻轻地，往下一按。  
像利齿轻松没入脆弱的颈部。

一秒、两秒、三秒……三十一秒。在自动挂断之前，他数着自己的心跳。黑暗的房间仿佛是大鼓的内部，有人正在外面不断地敲打着，沉闷的鼓声从四面八方传来，如同不断合拢的坚硬墙壁，压缩他的呼吸，直到把他连人带骨肉都挤到炸开。

在这一分钟不到的时间里，他疯了一样向神，或者是任何能听到他的东西祈祷着，祈求着……哀求着，可是没有回答，回应他的，只有……越跳越快。越发下沉的心跳，以及，拨号被接通的声音。

“喂……？”电话那头，张若昀的声音带着困倦，听着比深夜还要粘稠：“昊然，怎么了？”  
没有丝毫不耐烦，甚至还带着关心。刘昊然精准地捕捉到这一点，混沌的大脑清醒了短短的一瞬间，生病时变得脆弱的情绪雪崩般塌了下来，把他埋了个严严实实。

开口第一声发出了空响。刘昊然只觉得嗓子干得要命，活像用刀生生剌开了一道口子，自上而下，血流不止。他捏着手机的手一阵阵发软，艰难地咽下一口唾沫，回答时声音沙哑至极，似锯木屑沙沙落地：“若昀…我难受。”  
“…等着我！”

不愿意松手，在听到对方那焦急的声音之后，更不想松手。没有传来忙音，刘昊然晕乎乎地想，应该是对面忘了挂断。他听见手机被匆忙塞进口袋，开门、关门，汽车引擎发动的声音。

张若昀有钥匙，他现在只需要，安心等待。

将还有些冰凉的手机屏幕贴在发热的脸上，他听着那头不时传来的声音，慢慢闭上眼睛。

过了多久？十几分钟，半个小时，还是，一瞬间？根本无关紧要。家门被打开的响动让刘昊然耳尖一跳。此时，身体比大脑反应更快，在他下决定之前，就已经掀开被子迟钝地坐了起来。

心跳非但没有变得平稳，反而越跳越快。这是一场豪赌，而他知道自己已经赢了。 

脚步声越来越近，刘昊然费力地撑开眼睛，看到房门被人粗鲁地推开。看上去有些狼狈，还带着一身浓重夜露的张若昀出现在眼前。他死死地盯着眼前的男人，感觉一阵天旋地转。整个世界好像都在融化，墙壁、窗帘、灯光，还有这个说不清道不明的夜晚，都在融化。只剩下眼前这个人……用担忧的眼神看着他，将凉丝丝的手背贴上他滚烫的额头。

……他靠得好近，好想碰他，好想抱他。  
可是使不上力气。

他的呼吸急促而温热，体表却还带着未散去的深夜凉意。渗出来…不停地…渗出来，他的气味，他的气息…

“怎么烧得那么厉害…”  
是他的声音，他的体温，他的触摸。  
好幸福…好幸福…好幸福。  
“若昀…”  
“衣服都湿透了，这样不行。”  
“若昀…不要走……”

01  
用关键词组成一个人。

医生。年长十二岁的兄长。  
还有……漂亮、艳丽、情欲、暗香，蛰伏在体内的欲望。  
时时刻刻，隐隐作痛。

相关的记忆该从十五岁的那年夏天开始。再往前没有意义。

左边嘴角和鼻梁不停传来阵阵刺痛，手指骨节上也有几处擦伤，汗水将几缕头发粘连在一起。刘昊然低头坐着，心跳的节奏被张若昀的脚步声带着摇来摆去。虽然心里并不觉得自己有错，但他却被此刻这种谜一样的沉默搞得很心虚，就连抬头看张若昀的动作都小心翼翼。

……男人身着一套笔挺的黑色西装，一丝不苟，没有褶皱。白色的衬衫，银丝暗底的领带。他手背上攀爬着青筋与血管，滚烫的生命正一点、一滴地流动着。在他身旁走来、走去，黑色西裤包裹修长笔直的双腿，光影交缠闪烁，破碎…又重圆。

忍不住吞了一下口水，刘昊然舔了舔嘴唇，不明白为什么眼前的人……好像有了翻天覆地的变化。突然觉得口干舌燥，体内原本已经消失的热气突然又开始翻涌，在胸口烧成了一团火。

他知道那袖口包裹住男人手腕，以及贴在凸起骨节上的方式，他看过很多次，袖口轻轻环抱纤细的手腕。那紧绷又易碎的质感突然在脑海中出现，让他没由来地喉头紧缩。

什么都一丝不苟，有时不是个好习惯。他有些不负责任地想。张若昀的脖颈处，与喉结将碰未碰的领子，纽扣一道锁，领带更是严丝合缝。  
遐想的余地？当然有。  
如同项圈，可以在他颈侧轻轻抚摸，在耳边轻声诱骗，表露真假难辨的单纯，让他甘愿。

哥哥？医生？  
……若昀。

他的眼睛，下垂的眼角，该是红的，湿得从容，眼睫却颤抖。他的痣，鼻尖上，适合舔舐。  
他的双唇，软的，艳丽的红色，像，濒死的玫瑰，暴雨过后，适合混着雨水被折下、捏碎的，红玫瑰。

呼吸顶起胸膛，起伏，心脏在跳动，胸部的弧度。刘昊然尽量让自己的视线变得小心、更小心，或者是让自己看上去正常一些，不着痕迹地注视张若昀的——胸口，然后猜测禁欲衣装下胸部的形状，乳头的状态，受到刺激之后硬挺与否，多余的衣物在他脑海中被一点点剥除，仿佛他的医生…他的哥哥，正浑身赤裸地……站在他面前。

关于这一切发生的前提，刘昊然只记得那天在学校里跟人打了架，为什么会打起来？理由被他忘了个一干二净。当时，老师联系不上在国外的父母，便叫他通知家里的长辈来学校一趟。他拨通那个烂熟于心的号码。张若昀来了之后，听老师教训半天，将他带回了家。

路上，他们好像说了什么，又好像什么都没说。回过神来，他已经乖乖听话坐在沙发上，而张若昀好像根本没注意到他意味复杂的眼神，直接脱下外套，解了领带，提着药箱在他身旁坐下。

“……不问我为什么打架吗？”少年犹豫着开口，不敢看对方的眼睛。  
“疼吗？”男人没有回答他的问题，甚至也没有看他，只将两人的话语割裂开来。  
“疼。”他诚实地回答。  
然后他就听到耳边传来一声叹息。  
“知道疼就好。”

男人手里捏着棉签，缠在小小木棍上的洁白医用棉花沾上药膏。他的左手虚扶着刘昊然的侧脸，右手轻轻靠近，熟练而温柔地擦拭破皮的伤口。刘昊然逮到了机会，光明正大地盯着男人那写满了专注的脸，他看着他敛下的眼睫，微微颤抖，松开两颗扣的衬衫，喉结在暖色的光线和阴影中缓缓滑动。

突然…很想用手爱抚那易碎紧绷的锁骨，弄清楚心跳的走向。张若昀那近在咫尺的呼吸，还有从他皮下渗出的点点冷清药味，线条流畅肌肉紧实的小手臂，还有……因为怕他痛而轻轻吹到脸上的气息，仿佛带着一股春药般的甜蜜，让人晕头转向，浑身发烫。

嘴和嘴之间，只隔着一层薄薄的空气。

好想用牙咬他，咬他鼻尖上那颗色情的痣，咬他形状微微嘟起的双唇。刘昊然想转移视线，或者是自己的注意力，可他却怎么也做不到。当他的医生将药点在他嘴角的伤口上时，那细微的刺痛和冰凉开始牵扯他的心、他浑身的神经，还有…他的灵魂。

还不等刘昊然想好怎么反应，就被张若昀抓住了躲闪的眼神。

因为上药的关系，张若昀压低了身体，造成了短暂的，他在仰视刘昊然的假象。他的那双眼睛，室内明亮的光线在虹膜上投下斑驳的痕迹，平白添了几分纯洁和无辜，让本就心猿意马的人心里欲望发了芽。而当他发现刘昊然表情僵滞得有些好笑，好像还不太敢看他时，他非常诚实地笑了出来。

“……”  
“那么绷着干什么，我又不会骂你。”  
“……”  
“放心吧，不会和你爸妈告状的。”

要如何形容此时此刻的感受。  
……真切的笑容让男人的表情极尽柔和，他眼中点状的亮光深深浅浅地闪烁着，既像星辰，又像眼泪。阳光让他的耳朵透出一种奇异的红色，就像被舔得很薄，甚至可以透光的糖果。他就像是密林某个角落里无声生长着的植株，沉默、安全、无害。但只要靠得近了，就能闻到从他骨子里散发出来的、勾人魂魄的香气。少年的心脏怦怦乱跳，不受控制。

张若昀对着没反应的刘昊然眨了眨眼睛。

阴茎慢慢勃起，将宽松的校裤撑起了形状。  
甚至来不及把脑海中那些与濡湿的生殖器官有联系的画面抹掉，刘昊然避开张若昀，猛地站了起来，不管还没反应过来的对方，直奔向了洗手间。

“昊然，你没事吧？”  
“没事！”慌乱又急躁地应付着张若昀的关心，刘昊然不断地往脸上泼着冷水，刚才上的药全都被他洗得干干净净，伤口的疼痛变得剧烈，可他根本顾不了这许多了，  
快喘不上气来时，他才停下这自虐般的举动，撑着洗手池的边缘抬起了头，看向镜中的自己，像看一个不认识的人，眼神有些麻木。  
妈的，好想去死。

02  
好像是梦。刘昊然迷迷糊糊地想着，将视线从天花板转到床边，看见熟悉的外套搭在他的书桌椅背上。额头上的毛巾还散发着凉意，好像刚被人更换过。冷汗带来的浑身黏腻已经消失不见，虽然感觉身体还是有些发烫，却已经好受了很多。

是梦吗？  
不知道在问谁。

空气中好像飘着饭食的香气…窗帘依旧紧紧地拢着，房间里光线黯淡，虚掩着的房间门让人能听见外面的轻缓的脚步声……越来越近，越来越近。

有人推开门，进入还有些模糊的视线范围里。

还没来得及换下的皮鞋，黑色长裤，再熟悉不过的……手。透出青色的血管、像是被谁刻意勾勒过的骨节，每一个细节都…死死抓住刘昊然的眼睛。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，嘴巴里干得发苦。

“醒了？”  
“……若昀？”  
“是我。”张若昀回答，“你烧得太严重了，为什么不早点给我打电话？”说着，他走近床边，将刘昊然额头上的毛巾换了。

冰凉的。不是梦。

一动不动地盯着俯下身来给他换毛巾的张若昀，刘昊然没有回答对方的问题，但眼神近乎贪婪，但好在有病中的虚弱作掩护，让他看上去没有那么明显的侵略性。

“这么看着我干什么？说话。”

解开的领口，纤细的脖颈，把光线和阴影都割开的锁骨。越靠越近的嘴唇，好像舔过，甚至用牙咬过，红艳的，微微翘起。但这些脆弱的质感只是昙花一现。刘昊然再眨眼想去捕捉的时候，所有端倪都消失不见。  
张若昀站直了身体，转身去拿桌子上的什么东西，只留了一个背影给他。

浅色的衬衫服帖地裹住男人的半身，太细的腰身处有明显的褶皱，好像一双手，要很用力地掐住他，抱着他，把自己嵌入他身体里…手和腰肢，藤蔓与树干，紧密环绕。

快要窒息。

想过多少次，把张若昀压在他医院办公室的桌面上，把那些笔，那些纸，那些管他妈什么乱七八糟的东西都推下桌，只留一个无助的他，只留一个……想挣扎却被死死按住手腕，动弹不得的，他。分开他的两条腿，将身体卡进去。然后、然后。解开他的皮带，把整只手都送进他衬衫的下摆里，揉他…就像要把他拦腰捏碎一样，侵犯他。

呼吸越来越急促，缺氧的感觉让浑身都开始痛。刘昊然看着张若昀的背影，对方每一个细微的动作都让那些褶皱产生变化，好像细小的海潮，在喘息。

似乎过了好久、好久。五秒的时间，过了几个世纪那么久。可他望着的人，还没有转过身来。

房间里的光线变得越来越暗。蛇突然开始出现……爬得到处都是。它们从每一个黑暗的角落里源源不断地爬出来、爬出来，濡湿黏腻，冰冷，盘踞。猩红的蛇信子，颜色斑驳的鳞片，锐利的瞳孔……他看见它们，它们看见他。

这个时候，张若昀端着一碗热粥向刘昊然走去，轻巧地，在床边坐下，取下已经变热的毛巾。  
“不想说话也行，先吃点东西。”他说，“学校那边我已经给你请过假了。”他的嘴唇一开一合。蛇爬上他的身体，从脚踝到小腿，从后腰到脊背，缠住他的脖颈，冷冷地注视着刘昊然。

竭力晃了晃头，眼前怪异的幻象才一点点消失。刘昊然坐起身来，接过张若昀手中的碗。微凉的手指和滚烫的体温接触时像两具赤裸的身体，一瞬间交合，一瞬间抽离。他用勺子搅弄着还散发热气的白粥，好像在捕捉一条躯体湿滑的蛇，一次、两次、三次……永远在快要抓住的那瞬间从他手中溜走，当他终于将它舀起，没有丝毫犹豫，张嘴将蛇吞入了腹中。

03  
刘昊然其实不太敢回想，发现自己对张若昀的心思之后，和他同在一个屋檐下那段日子。好像一场梦。像一个…永远下着雨，潮湿得让人心头都能挤出一把水，却又把人热得头昏脑涨的，夏天。

两人的时间只重叠在清晨与夜晚，分明是暧昧的时刻，却要像露水一样轻易蒸发，落日一样难逃西沉。

蓝白两色交织的校服，早读时的昏昏欲睡，桌椅摩擦地面时尖厉的声音，书页翻动，圆珠笔还是钢笔掉落在地，俯身捡起。前后左右，窃窃私语。  
白大褂下的蓝色衬衣，光线明亮的办公室，护士与病人轻轻叩响并未紧锁的门，敲打键盘，鼠标响得清脆，笔筒里斜靠着几只简单地黑色圆珠笔。

手机里偶尔来去的几条简单信息。  
好好吃饭。  
晚上加班。  
早点休息不用等我。  
好奇怪。刘昊然拿着便利店里随便买的面包，难得轻松地笑出来，喝一口水，很快回复：张医生，你的语气好像我是你对象。  
不许皮，我是你哥。  
笑容变淡，他放下矿泉水瓶，突然失去食欲。  
好好好，知道了，开个玩笑嘛。  
没有回复。

熄了屏幕，迎面吹来一股燥热的风，他看着地面上树影摇曳，忍不住想……这个夏天是不是太长了。

晚上，刘昊然独自回家，张若昀还在医院，两人简单地聊了几句，那头来了病人，于是匆匆结束。

空荡的房子里，只有一个人。

时间尚早。刘昊然收起没有未读消息提示的手机，反应过来时已经站在张若昀书房的门前，抬起的手在门把上试探，好像他要触碰的是一块烧得赤红的碳。好安静，只有他的呼吸声，一遍又一遍。

有声音在耳边蛊惑，要他打开门，走进去，只是看看。  
你以前也进去过，不是吗？那个声音在他脑海中盘旋。你熟悉他每本书摆放的位置，知道他书桌上习惯放着一支笔。你曾经无数次在这个房间里，靠近他，被他靠近。

为了让脑子里的声音消失，刘昊然咬牙握住了门把手，自暴自弃地推开了门。

没什么变化。他扫视了一周，心里冒出这句话。他是被允许进入书房的，只是与此刻的  
心境完全不同。白日里，在张若昀眼底下走进来，他是个学生，是弟弟，却唯独不能是刘昊然。  
因为刘昊然可不想在这里安安静静地看书或者是写作业，他只想把张若昀压在书架上，书桌上，椅子上，甚至是窗户上，干他。

慢慢走到桌边，抽出椅子坐下。

若昀的气味…若昀的体温。刘昊然闭着眼睛，慢慢地趴在了张若昀的书桌上，冰凉坚硬的触感让他原本开始迷糊的大脑清醒了一些。桌面上收拢又放松的手指仿佛在抚摸对方的脊背，无比依恋，无比痴迷。

……恨不能用全身上下的感官都记住这一刻的感受。

还不等他从这怪异的举动中抽身，门被打开的细微响动就狠狠砸进了耳朵里，脚步声从客厅方向传来。张若昀叫他名字的声音，第一次像兑了冰块的冷水，劈头盖脸泼了下来。  
如坠冰窟。

强压下心慌，刘昊然紧了紧拳头，像个没事人一样站了起来，拉开虚掩着的书房门，对刚好看过来的张若昀笑笑，表情自然，语气平稳：“你回来啦，我还有点作业没写完呢。”  
“今天作业这么多？”  
“是啊。”

张若昀脱下外套，旁若无人，又解开衬衫顶上两颗扣子。

干净的桌面上，他的身体压着他的，撞击，水声，桌脚摩擦地面，喘息快要撞破胸口……所有不属于此时此刻的声音和画面，在脑海中出现，怎么都抹不掉。刘昊然心虚地挪开视线，捏着门框的手用了力气，却无法把身体里升起来的欲望掐灭。

煎熬。

不管什么时候，只要和张若昀共处一室，刘昊然就觉得时间格外冗长。因为他的灵魂回到了身体里，有了知觉。对方一个眼神、一个动作，甚至只是站在那里坐在那里，一动不动，他就觉得心烧。

找不到出口的欲望必须趁张若昀不注意的时候迅速处理。  
闭着眼睛，刘昊然只能靠想象。

他的医生躺在床上，身上的衣服被揉得乱七八糟，衬衫被人粗暴地扯开，下身脱了精光。可是、可是……他的、他的医生，开始轻轻晃动身体，闭着眼睛，双颊潮红，一声声喘息和呻吟，开始酥软融化。

心脏传来阵阵疼痛。

修长紧实的双腿缠住他的腰，向他坦诚自己美丽又淫荡的身体。把硬得发疼的阴茎插入那开合着的后穴里，伸出舌头舔舐绷紧的锁骨，怀里的人会猛地向后仰起头，喘息不停战栗。  
想象自己的手指在那硬如果核的乳头上揉捏，好像只有一层薄却软烂的果肉，要用力爱抚，用牙齿，用舌头，像啜饮乳汁，粗鲁地吮吸，按在胸肌上的手被吸住，柔软更胜乳房的触感，一点点凹陷。

若昀、若昀、若昀…

撸动阴茎的手开始加快速度，想象里，张若昀每用哭腔叫出他的名字，他的心就会濒死挣扎般猛地跳动一下。

哈、啊…昊然……好舒服…啊……

……操！

最后几次粗暴的摩擦，睁开眼睛的时候，冰冷的现实带不来一点慰藉。

关了灯躺在床上，好安静，呼吸都忍不住刻意放轻。隔壁卧室的门被关上，刘昊然跟着那声音闭上眼睛。

……突然站在客厅里，刘昊然睁眼，见张若昀蜷缩在沙发上，身体放松，双腿交叠，微微下陷，体表突出的骨节在暖黄的光线中泛着奇异的色彩。

他手里夹着一根烟。这是梦。少年在一瞬间断定，因为他的医生从不抽烟。

张若昀开口叫他的名字时烟雾缭绕，好像那声音也跟着模糊到暧昧不清。他对愣愣站着的他招招手，好像他是他的小狗，或者是猛兽，脖子上还绕着他亲手为他佩戴的颈圈。

听话地走过去。这是梦境，刘昊然更不会拒绝。

在张若昀的允许下，刘昊然开始抚摸他的赤足，纤细脚踝，紧实的小腿。舔舐他鼻头那颗痣，色情的双唇。喘息。吐气。男人贴着少年耳边轻轻吻，呻吟过后温柔低声说，好乖，是我的乖小孩儿。

闹钟响起的声音让人头皮发麻，刘昊然几乎在瞬间就坐了起来，浑身都是汗水，心跳声大到开始敲击鼓膜，好像生怕他注意不到自己做了个多过分的梦。裤子里湿黏的触感，他不用看都知道那是什么。  
木着一张脸收拾好了自己的狼藉，他趁张若昀还没起，轻手轻脚进了洗手间，将门反锁，躲着搓了内裤。

周末，张若昀难得有一天假期，两人坐在一起吃饭，刘昊然抬出想了很久的借口，装作犹豫地开口，说父母要他搬出去，不能总算是麻烦张若昀。  
好，要搬去哪里？过了两秒，男人平静地回答，没有任何多余的反应。意料之中。压下心里那点微不足道的失望，刘昊然咽下口中的汤，某些心思也跟着滑到胃里等待溶解。  
学校附近。他听见自己回答。  
下午我送你。  
好。

我会当个乖孩子。我会听话的。  
所以。  
拿着行李，刘昊然对着正要离开的张若昀摆摆手，笑容里掺了半分甜蜜。

04  
等刘昊然慢慢吃完粥，张若昀伸手接过空了的碗，扶着让人慢慢躺下，准备给他换毛巾。两人靠得很近，近到…只要刘昊然扯住张若昀的手腕一用力，身体就会和身体重叠。

……这是，正常的。这是正常的。只是一次发烧。只是像以前一样，他照顾你。你们是没有血缘的兄弟，是朋友，还能是什么？

没有回答。

只有呼吸和体温，渐渐搅在一起，像海底烂掉的淤泥，沼泽的湿气……一点一滴的烫，一分一寸的烧。

刘昊然看着张若昀俯身靠近，艰难又滞涩地咽下一口唾沫。

现在就可以，现在只有你和他，只有你们两个人。你可以把他压在床上，或者是这个房间的任何地方，把他的衣服扯开……

“你先躺着，我出去买药。”张若昀突然开口，把快要入魔的刘昊然惊得一个激灵。说完，他就要转身去拿椅背上的外套，却突然被躺着的人抓住了手腕。  
“怎么了？”张若昀看着好像要起来的刘昊然，把人按了回去，扶正刚换上去的毛巾，顺手在对方头上摸了摸：“放心，很快就回来。”  
“……不要走。”刘昊然哑着嗓子开口。  
“你得吃药。”  
“不要走。”他还是固执地扯着张若昀，不放开。  
“刘昊然，听话。”

这句话猛地砸在了刘昊然心上，像是某种能在瞬间走遍全身的剧毒，又像一把将浑身骨头都敲碎的铁锤，瞬间让他失去了抓住对方的力气。  
他放开张若昀的手腕，垂下的手臂俨然成了一条死物。

看刘昊然一副魂都丢了的样子，张若昀不知道该说什么，只能暗自叹气，把对方的手塞回床上，拿起衣服出了门。

当脚步声渐渐消失，刘昊然按着头上的毛巾坐起了身，丝毫看不出刚才的病象。拿起体温计，他皱着眉看向上面的数字。下手好像是有点狠了，他心里冒出这句话，没什么情绪波动。将东西放回原位，他靠在墙上，指腹从张若昀握过的小臂处一路下滑。

皮肤上细微的触感，属于茧。男人用手微微圈住刘昊然的手臂，不自知地抚到手腕，轻巧地放入被子下方。  
……这只手也曾经在梦中，或者是什么其他时候，握过他的阴茎，熟练而急切地摩擦，然后是嘴，跨在身体两侧的腿，软湿的后穴饥渴吞入。

不能再进一步具化这些想象。

刘昊然无声地躺回床上，一切都回到了张若昀走时的模样。

05  
体温计进了张若昀手里，刘昊然靠在床头，乖乖捧着水杯咽下药片。吹一口气，玻璃杯壁上模糊一片。

“…现在几点了？”  
“已经下午五点钟了，你睡了快一天一夜。”  
一个不尴不尬的时间。  
“感觉好点了吗？还晕不晕？”  
张若昀坐在一旁，话还没说完就凑了过去，抬手试了试刘昊然额头的温度。通过裹着骨节的皮肤传达的温度，似乎有些凉，却好像同样的烫。眼前的景象霎时间猛地晃了一下，刘昊然只觉得心跳声越来越大，奈何身后已经是墙壁，他退无可退。

不要再退。

刘昊然伸手去碰张若昀的手腕，轻轻地…合拢手掌。

“怎么了？”  
“我……”  
心脏快要跳出来了，他就在这里，他就在这里。  
只有，他，和我。  
只有，我们。

捏着张若昀的手，刘昊然从床上坐了起来，终于抬头看向了对方的眼睛。

心慌的吸气声。这一次，张若昀被烫到似的，先避开了眼神，撇过头的同时还试图把手抽回去。但刘昊然没有轻易松手。浑身还有些发热，但放弃伪装之后，使出七八分力气也够手里的人抽不出身。

话就在口边，可一堆破碎的字哽在喉头，该怎么排列，终究是难题。

我喜欢你？刘昊然看着张若昀的侧脸，镇定又平静，他却捕捉到细微的颤抖。不太恰当。  
我爱你？再靠近一点，从床上到床边。心跳漏了一拍，张若昀受惊一样想要后退。太过纯粹。  
怎么只有这两句？  
明明才喝过水，嘴巴和喉咙却一起发干。喉结滑动，咽下一口火。

好想说点什么。刘昊然这么想着，放开有了印子的手腕，身体一轻就在张若昀脚边跪了下去。

“你干什么…？！”  
“干你。”  
空气抖了抖。

椅子的高度正合适。适合把梦变成真的。

是小狗？温顺的，藏着利爪和獠牙。嗅觉灵敏，舌头灵活。逼近、逼近，再一次逼近。两个人之间的距离被剧烈压缩。趁着张若昀愣神，刘昊然已经将自己卡进了他双腿中间，他只能将两腿敞得更开，或者，像两个人已经是发情的动物纠缠在一起，夹住刘昊然的腰，膝盖发力，分不清是颤抖还是战栗，总会让他像个雌性。

美妙的触感，一如想象。

还是猛兽？紧绷的肌肉是不可预料的暴力，蓄势待发。捏住张若昀的脚踝，试探的抚摸就足够让他嘶嘶吸气。指尖微微用力，顶掉他脚上的皮鞋，刘昊然眼神死死地黏在男人身上。他不明白，为什么，为什么不愿意看自己。他们靠得那么近。张若昀几乎整个人都被挤在了椅子里，如果不是被按着，恐怕早已缩起身体。

两只手把握着两条腿，脚踝到有些僵硬的小腿，用指腹摩挲，刘昊然只觉得张若昀的体温很低，而只要他动一动，对方就抖得很厉害，好像他们不仅仅只是在皮肤接触，而是已经插入。  
真敏感。他想着，凑得更近，几乎就要把脸埋进张若昀的胸口或者颈窝。张若昀想躲，却忘了自己已经没有后退的余地，但幸好刘昊然也没想这么快得逞。

心跳好快，害怕还是羞耻已经无关紧要，张若昀只是不想被刘昊然注意到。那双发烫的手已经到了他的腿弯，像是在测量要用多大的力气才能把他举起来，或者是拖出来，按着他，挤着他，恨不得直接摸到他的骨头。

张若昀不明白怎么会这样，他不明白。可是这种说辞，他自己都很难相信。  
他必须要承认，他放任，甚至促成了这样的…事情发生。

他对刘昊然日渐炙热的眼神视而不见。慢慢长大，刘昊然不再叫他哥哥，开始一字、一字地咬着他的名字，他不驳回，而是应答。他提心吊胆，他满心窃喜。书房里，刘昊然慢慢俯下身来，撑着椅背和他眼前的桌面，毫不掩饰的气息…海啸一样压下来，他几乎要握不住手里的笔，浑身战栗，快要无法呼吸。耳边的声音，蛇一样滑进耳朵里。

第一次发现刘昊然想着自己自慰时，张若昀脑子里轰的一声炸了，弦也跟着断。他该有反应的，像个正常男人一样，暴怒、歇斯底里、感到恶心，然后当面戳穿，连人带行李把刘昊然丢出去。  
可是这些他都没有，他只有高兴。高兴到看着自己和刘昊然中间隔着的那堵墙都会觉得心跳不已，高兴到看见手机里刘昊然发来的、试探性的玩笑话，都想捂着脸呻吟，高兴到夜里辗转反侧，希望对方打开门冲进来抱住自己。  
高兴到自己都觉得……恶心。

变了，什么都变了。

刘昊然每次靠近，张若昀就会浑身绷紧。对方年纪很轻，根本不明白自己身上直白粗暴的侵略性，更遑论刻意掩盖。只是那一刻，张若昀会希望自己被刘昊然粗暴地按在地面上撕扯，用牙齿、用手，像个急需进食的猛兽，在他还活着的时候一块接一块地咬下他的血肉，粗鲁地咀嚼之后吞咽，让他成为对方生命维系所需的热量……然后守着他露出的、粘连着血肉的白骨，捱过这漫漫长夜。  
这种想法，他只能嚼碎了吞下。

……事到如今，张若昀更没有立场推开刘昊然，他也不想。

回过神来，张若昀发现自己下身已经被脱了干干净净。衬衫的扣子没有被全部解开，可刚好足够，够让他像个荡妇一样把两边的胸袒露出来，衬衫勾勒着胸肌的边缘，挤压着像乳房。  
屋子里有些冷，刘昊然的手在对比之下显得更烫，从膝盖处摸到他的腿根，揉着他的大腿，冷不防地握住他的阴茎，他忍不住浑身发抖，呻吟出口。  
润滑剂被涂抹在半硬的阴茎上，张若昀抓紧了扶手，脸色潮红，情欲的热在体内蒸腾，他夹紧了腿，也夹住了刘昊然的腰。对方舔了舔嘴唇，抬起头看了他一眼，语气有些压抑：“不舒服？”  
“…你哪里来的这玩意儿？”为了防止声音抖得不成样子，张若昀说话放慢了速度，一字一句听起来有些咬牙切齿。  
“想着你撸管的时候要用，所以自己去买的。”

疯了。全都疯了。

刘昊然只说完前半句，张若昀就觉得自己硬得不行，还没有被好好抚慰过的性器已经有了射精的欲望，腰也一阵阵发软。他恨不得找个地方把自己埋进去，眼眶刺痛，羞耻又痛苦的快乐让他想掉眼泪。

黏湿的液体随着阳具上撸动的手越变越多，房间里很快就只剩下了深深浅浅的喘息和水声。

张若昀被弄得浑身都泛着一层淡淡的红色，刘昊然看着他眼眶发红，满脸泪水的失神样子，硬得要死，恨不得立马就把阴茎塞到他嘴里，让他吞咽，止不住干呕想推开的时候，再狠狠把他往下按，让他不停地流眼泪。

故意放开了掌心快要高潮的性器，刘昊然在张若昀欲求不满的瞪视下脱了衣服，把裤子里早已硬得发痛的肉棒放出来，一条腿挤着张若昀的大腿外侧塞进椅子里，又把对方的身体往外拖，刚好让两人凑近。

两手合拢，两根阴茎亲密无间地贴在一起，湿润黏滑，滚烫又硬挺，刘昊然咬牙低哼出声，张若昀却已经猛地仰起头，浑身发抖地射了精。没关系，时间还早。刘昊然痴迷地看着对方，他日夜想念的双唇，在黯淡的光线下透着糜烂的红，开合着，急促地寻求着氧气，还有，吻。

不等张若昀缓过神，刘昊然已经压着吻了上去，手上的动作也不停，包裹着自己的，还有对方暂时没有硬起来的，上下滑动，熟练地抚摸马眼和冠状沟。他的阴茎因为身下的人而兴奋地跳动着，好像他在操对方的性器。

绵软的阴茎依旧感受得到快感，张若昀情不自禁勾住了刘昊然的背，跟着对方的节奏轻轻晃动，接受那个吻，被舌头舔舐唇肉时浑身发麻意乱情迷，张开嘴引诱，舌尖探出来，对方心领神会，跟他交缠在与穴口无异的湿热口腔里。

吮吸彼此的唾液和气味，鼻尖发烫，大脑发白，舌头与舌头像两条交媾的蛇，紧紧交缠，舔过上颌扫过牙根，你追我赶，甜蜜的酥麻攀爬背脊。

“若昀…若昀…”少年的吐息灼热，鼻尖嘴唇下巴并用，不断蹭着男人的颈窝，变本加厉地贴上去，呼吸、呼吸…喘气，令人眷恋的体温，蒸腾起逐渐湿润的香气。晕眩越来越重，像铅灌入脑中，恍惚间，可以甘心在这一刻死去。

伸出舌头舔舐近在咫尺的皮肉，刘昊然加快了抚慰阴茎的速度，开口咬住了张若昀，咬住他的脖子，肩颈连接处。察觉血液的脉动，鲜活的生命在每一次收紧牙齿的时候不断战栗。勃起的性器和对方半勃的紧紧相贴，硬邦邦地抵着，上下摩擦。

“哈……啊……”  
每一次喘息都伴随着阴茎的色情颤抖，张若昀被顶得浑身发烫，好像他才是发烧的那个。刘昊然像一只即将咬断猎物脖颈的兽类，不知饥饱地在他脖颈周围嗅闻，鼻尖和嘴唇一刻不愿从他皮肤上离开，只跟着本能去索取、亲吻。  
呼吸不断扫在赤裸的皮肤上，张若昀觉得头昏脑涨，快感让他收紧了攀在刘昊然背脊的手。在指尖失控的力气让他抓破了对方的背，掌下猛然绷到坚实发硬的肌肉更让他软成一滩水。

张若昀带来的微弱疼痛像在干柴堆里点燃一把火，刘昊然倒吸一口凉气，死咬住牙才没有丢盔弃甲。  
动了动腰，刘昊然在张若昀肩颈处留下一个牙印，照着那印记又吸又舔，然后变本加厉地用肉棒去顶对方，仿佛已经插进了他体内，正把他操得流水。

精液最后射到了张若昀脸上去，嘴角边的被他下意识伸出舌头舔了干净。其他的，从下巴一路滴到小腹，胸口最多，只可惜中间的沟不够红，看起来都不像被人干过，但那硬挺的乳头足够赏心悦目。刘昊然恶狠狠地瞪着他，眼睛里欲望和恨爱强烈地翻涌。

避开那眼神，张若昀闭上眼睛，身体却已经放弃抵抗般软化，任由刘昊然把他拖抱起来。

床承担了两个人的重量。

“你早就想让我这么做了吧。”  
说着，刘昊然抬起了张若昀一条腿，趁着手上和阴茎上滴落的淫水，从会阴处摸到穴口。微弱开合着的穴口受到刺激，猛地抖了抖，似乎已经做好了被插入的准备。  
“是不是……哥？”  
眼前的景象与刘昊然当初的想象相差不大，张若昀肉体上的每一块起伏，肌肉的弧度，紧实又饱满，胸部更是…足够丰满，几乎可以用挺翘来形容。

“……我想，我很想。”张若昀的声音很轻，听不出情绪，可他胸口却激烈地起伏着。  
压着张若昀，刘昊然俯下身去亲他，手直接按在了他胸上，指缝夹着发硬的乳头，五指不管轻重地揉捏着，只一下就满是泛红的指印，似乎可以挤出乳汁。

额头抵着额头，一双眼睛赤裸裸地烧着火，一双眼睛想逃，却被捏住下巴的手阻止。

“你想让我操你，你想。”为了吐字更清楚，刘昊然故意放慢了速度，手指也趁机插进了张若昀体内。  
“呜……”张若昀咬着嘴唇，痛苦地闭上眼睛，后穴却谄媚地把手指迎进深处。

“你那么容易就把我的手指吞进去了，若昀…哥…”  
“……”  
“你明明什么都知道，对不对？知道我想着你自慰，知道我每次看着你都忍不住想干你，所以你估计每次都……勾引我。扣子为什么只永远解开一两颗？我真想替你把衣服全脱了…！”  
“啊……！我、嗯…！”  
三根手指都塞了进去，开始不断抽插，淫水被带出来又挤回去，抵到手指根部，再将手指打开，撑扩内里淫荡的软肉，掌下的身体随之乱颤。

“觉得热？没关系，你以后可以什么都不用穿了。”刘昊然咬着张若昀的耳朵，抽出手指，龟头戳在饥渴又濡湿的穴口，试探着动了几下，也不给对方适应时间，一口气插了进去。  
“呃…啊啊……！！”  
坚硬的阴茎毫不留情地顶开肠肉，每深入一点，张若昀就抖着射出一股精液来，腰向上弓起，不停打颤，失禁般射得到处都是，他自己身上，刘昊然身上。

空气里涨满了汗水和精液的气味。

“在家里的时候，你可以只穿你的白大褂，里面什么都不要穿。不会冷的，我随时都可以满足你，你不会冷的，不会。”  
“哈…哈……昊然…轻、点……啊……！”

甬道蠕动不止，操干的轻和重都换来不同反应，饥渴地吸着、咬着捣进去的肉棒，每个缝隙都湿黏地泌出汁水，根本不是第一次被操的样子，至少已经习惯被插入，知道怎么迎合才会获得最多的快乐。

张若昀习惯了，刘昊然察觉到这一点，被吸得魂都要丢在他穴里，红了眼睛，操干越快越重，揉他胸部的手也用了力气，让他吃痛地叫出声。  
被其他人捷足先登了？他也这样被其他男人抱过？也露出了这样的表情缠着别人、求着别人干他？  
不可能，不可能。他平常这么忙，怎么可能，除非他们偷偷在医院里……

或者。

“疼、啊…！不、要那么用力…！”被撞得说话都说不太清楚，张若昀不知道刘昊然在想什么，只觉得痛，想把刘昊然按压着他胸部的手拿开，可对方反过来将他的手死死扣在了掌心，手指还故意一根根地插进了他指缝里，强硬又旖旎。  
不知刘昊然用了几成力，张若昀就是一动也动不了。

“…哥哥是不是自己玩过了？”说着话，刘昊然渐渐放慢了速度，故意用力去顶张若昀的前列腺，让他抖个不停。淫水被带出来，臀肉湿漉泛红，身下的床单更是吸饱了水。

勉强听明白了刘昊然的问题，张若昀全身又红了一分。咬着牙不知道怎么回答，就又被狠狠干了几下，浑身止不住地发麻。满是手印指印的胸部也逃脱不了继续被蹂躏的命运，刘昊然的指甲有些粗鲁地刮过张若昀那胀得发痛的乳尖，摩擦过每一个细小的乳孔，完了又用两指捻住，不停地挤压，他甚至都开始怀疑自己是不是真的会被挤出点什么来。

“呜、嗯…我、弄过……”  
终于还是说出了口，羞耻和解脱的感觉让他又掉了两滴眼泪，刘昊然得到让自己心满意足的答案，似乎放过了他，抬起他两条腿架在肩上，整根阴茎都抽了出来，又一下操了进去，他反应不及，又开始在高潮边缘发抖，软着身体，像个玩具任人摆弄。  
“用了什么东西吗？比如…悄悄买了玩具，一边叫着我的名字，一边把它塞进屁股里，就好像是我在干你。”  
“不、不……我……呜……！”

为了等张若昀说话，刘昊然还是保持着相对缓慢的速度，力道却丝毫不减，抽出一半，对着前列腺的位置再狠狠撞进去，没入最深处。

“我、没有……哈啊……”  
“没有什么？”  
故意的。  
“我、嗯……用的是手…呜……”

是趴在床上，翘起屁股，自己把手指一根根地塞进去，还是靠在什么地方，椅子或者床头，自己勾起一条腿，沾了润滑剂的手绕过硬挺的性器，喂进不知饱足的穴口？  
可能都有。  
甚至是趁刘昊然藏在洗手间、卧室里自慰的时候，张若昀也悄悄倚靠在门上，嘴里咬着手指，甬道里也吞着手指，自己插着自己，爽得弓起腰，挺起的屁股轻轻晃着，高潮时软绵绵地滑坐在地。  
悄无声息的处理狼藉，他们衣装整齐人模人样地出现在彼此面前。

隔着一扇门，一道墙壁。一间房子里，藏着两个人无法宣之于口的秘密。

不需要说下去了，很多事情过犹不及。刘昊然心里清楚，他只是想要张若昀嘴里能吐露一个足够安抚他的答案，是什么都可以。

张若昀话才说完没多久，就被刘昊然抱着射在了身体里，他也跟着又高潮了一次，连手都快抬不起来了。他哭肿了眼睛，鼻尖也红透，那颗痣也湿润了，整个人看上去疲惫又失神。

再交换一个吻…轻一点，让呼吸交缠在一起，闭上眼睛，四片唇瓣也融化成一个器官。

“不想说点什么？”  
洗完澡换了床单，两人躺在一张床上。  
“我不后悔。”  
“…别的呢？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“……”  
“我要答案，哥。”  
“这种时候知道叫哥了？”  
“床上我也叫了。”  
“…你是我的第一个。”  
“我要当最后一个。”  
“好。”


End file.
